homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061816 - More Green Text
11:20 -- geoselenicAdvent GA began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 23:20 -- 11:20 GA: hey! 11:20 GA: kyle, right? 11:20 CC: who is this 11:20 GA: i'm limekid! 11:20 GA: bit new here 11:20 CC: why are you typing in uh bright green 11:20 CC: uh 11:20 GA: look before you ask i had this color first 11:21 GA: its mine. 11:21 GA: i used to make citrus the color of my kirby in kirby squeak squad 11:21 GA: anyway, i heard you're down! 11:21 GA: do you wanna talk about it, friend? 11:21 CC: uh ok so its your uh color alright 11:22 CC: wait what 11:22 CC: im fine im uh great 11:22 GA: no no, i heard you're 'just a mess' right now! no offense, of course. we all end up messes sometimes. 11:23 CC: im 11:23 CC: where did you uh hear that 11:24 GA: through the grapevine! 11:24 CC: through the grapevine 11:25 GA: look, i'll be honest: im a bit of a horrorterror. was advised not to say this, but don't worry, i won't try to contract you or anything, i just wanna meet everyone. maybe brighten up their day a bit 11:25 GA: you guys are looking pretty defeatist lately 11:25 GA: and quite frankly, that's ridiculous! you're players. players play. they do all the cool shit, with like, fighting and puzzle solving. 11:26 CC: youre 11:26 CC: a bit of a horrorterror 11:26 GA: well yknow its a bit like pregnant/not pregnant there's no inbetween 11:26 GA: but. listen. 11:26 GA: don't be racist 11:27 GA: horrorterrors, despite being weird cthulu tentacle things in the eternal void, are ENTIRELY capable of friendship. 11:28 CC: i uh okay i wont uh just assume anything uh sure 11:28 CC: i just 11:28 CC: i dont get it 11:28 GA: friendship? 11:28 GA: that's awful! 11:28 CC: no i uh i get friendship sort of 11:29 CC: its just ive been uh staying back and uh trying not to uh make a scene or uh get noticed 11:29 CC: and now theres uh 11:29 CC: everything 11:29 GA: oh dear! yeah, i understand 11:30 GA: as someone who just sort of met 15 people today (which im sure is nowhere near as awful as whatever you're going through) i can understand being overwhelmed! 11:30 GA: but don't worry. you're a human, right? 11:30 GA: i can tell by your four letter name 11:31 CC: yeah uh the humans here all uh have them for some reason 11:31 GA: it's really weird, honestly 11:31 GA: some sort of weird quirk of sburb where people tend to just. have the same number of letters in their names if they're the same species 11:32 GA: never could figure out why that was 11:32 GA: probably some kind of weird bug 11:32 CC: thats uh pretty weird yeah 11:33 CC: i think our uh last names match like uh that too 11:33 GA: yep 11:33 GA: and, like, what're the odds that so many species seem to be humanoid? 11:34 GA: anyway. what's goin on that you're havin a bad time, dude? 11:34 CC: yeah uh ive been thinking about that too actually 11:34 CC: i uh 11:34 CC: i dont know if i should uh 11:35 CC: i think i already uh said too much to the uh others 11:35 GA: i am a complete stranger! don't say it if you're not comfortable 11:35 CC: youre uh very understanding about this 11:35 GA: well im not gonna be a dick about it 11:35 GA: that'd be rude! i gotta make a good first impression 11:36 GA: i learned my social conduct. i've got like at least a 3 in rapport, maybe. probably higher. haven't checked in a while. 11:36 CC: thats uh kind of a welcome change 11:36 GA: you're welcome! 11:36 CC: is that uh some kind of uh game thing 11:36 CC: the uh 3 11:37 GA: what? 11:37 GA: sure! 11:38 CC: no i mean uh like some kind of uh tabletop joke 11:38 GA: hahah yeah i love tabletop games 11:38 GA: roleplaying is totally my thing 11:38 GA: lmao 11:38 CC: oh uh thats uh pretty cool 11:39 GA: anyway, if you're having problems, have you asked your friends for help? 11:40 GA: if they're really intent on being good friends, i'm sure they'd be happy to! 11:40 CC: i uh dont think this is something they can really uh help with 11:40 CC: were all kind of uh in the same boat my stuffs just a little more uh 11:40 CC: imminent 11:41 GA: oh dear. 11:41 GA: i'd offer friendly help, but there's no way you're going to make a contract with a horrorterror you just met. i mean that's just self destructive behavior, frankly 11:42 CC: ...youre uh really reasonable about this uh whole uh everything 11:42 GA: well gosh, do i get a cookie? 11:43 GA: i'm not gonna screw around. if you want a contract im here. ive got some pretty cool shutter shades if you'd like. and i can grab you some starbucks too 11:44 CC: ill uh keep that in mind uh thanks for the offer really 11:45 GA: no problem! 11:45 GA: anyway, it was nice meeting you, dude! good luck on your endeavors! 11:45 CC: it was uh nice meeting you too and thanks 11:46 GA: seeya later alligator! 11:46 CC: uh see you 11:46 -- geoselenicAdvent GA ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 23:46 -- Category:Kyle Category:Limekid